shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Interlude
The Interlude is a series of events that take place after the Gates of Shadows have been sealed at the end of Act VI and before the beginning of Act VII. Storyline With the defeat of the Demons at the end of the battle of Gates of Shadows, Shadow can now proceed to close the Gates unchallenged. However, when it seems that he has finally reached the end of his quest, a mysterious force hits May and pulls her into the Gates just as they slam shut. Unable to rescue her, Shadow begins a new quest to fight the demons once again - this time to break the seals surrounding the Gates. Shadow begins with Lynx, and eventually battles all demons in the order he had initially fought them while trying to obtain the seals. The Demons are reluctant to let Shadow reopen the Gates as it will release Titan, the demon lord who can bring about the destruction of the world. Despite this, Shadow fights all demons and breaks the seals which reopens the Gates at the end of the Interlude. Gameplay Gameplay in a province during the Interlude lasts only one Skill Level. One set of equipment can be used for all battles of a province because there are little variations in the difficulties and once the equipment has been upgraded to a minimum of level 3, all fights of that province can be won with ease. Currencies Main Article: Currencies At the beginning of the Interlude, it is made known that Platinum coins have replaced Gold coins as the primary currency across the provinces. However, gems still remain in use as the secondary currency. Modes of Play Main Article: Modes of Play Tournament Interlude Tournaments are only eight stages long and there exists one in each province. The rules and conditions are the same as the Tournaments in the earlier Acts. After beating the Tournaments in a province for the first time, the Tournaments will revert to their state from before the Interlude. * In Act VI, there is a special fighter called Bonebreaker. Equipped with Crusher, he can only be fought during the Interlude. Survival Interlude Survival contains only six rounds, unlike the earlier ten. However, it carries the same rules and conditions. Act I ninjas now use magic and ranged weapons. Act II ninjas also use magic. Survival will stay in this state for the rest of the game, except for the currency changing after entering the Gates of Shadows. Duel Duels in Interlude are pretty much the same as earlier but get unlocked along with other modes as soon as the new province is available for playing. Act I and Act II ninjas can now use ranged weapons. Act I, Act II, and Act III ninjas can now use magic. Note: Reward for Duel in the first province gets changed during the Interlude. Shadow now receives 2 tickets for Ascension mode instead of regular coin reward. Challenges In the Interlude, the first province still lacks the Challenge mode. Challenges, like Tournaments, have been reduced to eight stages in each province. The rules still remain the same. After beating all Challenges in a province for the first time, the Challenges will revert to their state from before the Interlude. Storyline Fights All Storyline fights have been greatly altered in the Interlude. Storyline Fights in each province during the Interlude have been reduced to a single session of Survival with six stages. The bodyguards reappear and fight for their Demon boss in the order they were initially fought in and the Demons themselves remain sixth in line. Losing to any one of the fighters will make Shadow restart the fight from the first bodyguard onwards. The defeat of all the bodyguards and the Demon unlocks the next province with all of its modes of play. Challenger The entire Interlude features only a single Challenger: Nova. Nova appears shortly after unlocking the third province. She wields Spiny Knuckles, a weapon of the Knuckle Class with the Poisoning Enchantment. The fight with Nova takes place at the location of the duel in the third province. Characters Introduced in Interlude Girl im knuckles.png|Nova The Challenger man_big_mace_2.png|Bonebreaker New Equipment And Items Weapon im morningstars.png|Morning Stars Weapon super tonfa.png|Leeches Weapon im staff.png|Elegant Staff Weapon im glaive.png|Barbed Glaive Weapon super machete.png|Dragon Teeth Weapon im swords.png|Kukris Weapon im claws.png|Flayer Claws Weapon im sai.png|Quenched Sai Weapon im katana.png|Keen Katana Weapon super fans.png|Emerald Cutters Weapon im knuckles.png|Nova's Spiny Knuckles armor_im_1.png|Patriarch Mantle armor_im_4.png|Oriental Wrappings armor_im_5.png|Pit Master armor_im_8.png|Sunrise Cuirass armor_im_2.png|Adamantine Platemail armor_im_3.png|Brute Breastplate armor_im_7.png|Vindicator Mail armor_super_glossy.png|Nightfall Cuirass armor_im_9.png|Viper Armor helm_im_3.png|Tailed Casque helm_im_2.png|Nightfall Headpiece helm_super_winged.png|Second Wind helm_im_1.png|Guardian Helm helm_im_5.png|Hexapod helm_im_4.png|Stout Casque helm_im_8.png|Adamantine Armet helm_im_7.png|Mask Of Horror helm_im_9.png|Ascendancy Helm ranged_im_kunai.png|Weighed Kunai ranged_im_hooks.png|Throwing Sickles ranged_super_boomerang.png|Piercers ranged_im_axes.png|Throwing Axes magic_wave.png|Force Wave magic_fire_splash.png|Fire Splash platinum.png|Platinum Coins Trivia *The Eclipse Replays feature is temporarily unaccessible during the Interlude, making the boss weapons temporarily unobtainable. After defeating a boss in the Interlude, the Eclipse Replays will return and the players can obtain the boss weapons by beating them in Eclipse Replays (if they do not have the weapon yet). The Tournaments and Challenges Replays will also return after completing their Interlude counterparts. *In Interlude, demon bosses do not have any dialogues after the player loses from them. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Gameplay